


No More His Song

by sellswordking



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: 510 Spoilers, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs doesn't have the strength anymore. For anything. Yet, he can still fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More His Song

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm going to hell for naming an SOA fic after a Dido song. BUT IT HAPPENED.

It was only a dream, Chibs knew.  
  
Sitting on Juicy’s bed, in his obsessively clean house. The ocean is outside, Christ knows why, dreams don’t make any fucking sense, do they? He’s just listening to it, sat there, waiting for the lad to come back. When he does, it’s with his neck wringed in sick dark bruises and his eyes bloodshot from drinking and sobbing his little heart out. Juice isn’t a _soldier_. He’s not even a rider, he’s a little boy they let follow them around. He’s a _child_ , and they never once told him different.  
  
Juice sways where he’s stood, but doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t even swear, just _stands_ , like the lost pup he’s always been.  
  
Chibs takes him in his arms, holds him tight. He presses their foreheads together and breathes in the alcohol and the cheap weed, he fancies the taste of rusting metal and dead leaves and dirt, he can see the hollow points in Juicy’s eyes where he lost faith that anyone in this world loved him.  
  
His boy is only a walking corpse now.  
  
It’s time to put him in the ground where he belongs.  
  
So Chibs kisses him. With all his soul, with that deep, dark place in the depths of his heart that he kept only for Fi and Kerrianne, he says everything he just _couldn’t_ before in a single kiss. It’s their last real kiss.  
  
Chibs puts his silencer against the skin that he’s stroked a thousand times when the lad would lay his head on his chest. He lays one last kiss on lips that tremble under the touch.  
  
But, it was only a dream, and the gun didn’t make a sound. The blood splattered on his face wasn’t warm, didn’t smell, didn’t taste. Chibs was numbed to that part, because it was _only a dream_.  
  
But for how fucking long?


End file.
